


Royalty

by Navydragon33



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 21:52:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Navydragon33/pseuds/Navydragon33
Summary: Carmilla Karnstein is a royal princess in the country of Styria. Laura Hollis is her Ladies Maid. What happens if they fall in love while Carmilla is set to be married to a man in just a week?





	Royalty

In 19th century Styria, the current reigning Princess Carmilla Karnstein lives with her mother, who is the Queen, and a number of other vampires that her mother has decided to take in. And then there is Matthew, the guy that Carmilla is supposed to marry. The whole thing was set up by Carmilla's mother, but Carmilla doesn't really want to marry him. She never loved him. And we tie it all up with Laura the Ladies Maid. She has a crush on Carmilla but could never tell her because the Queen would let her go from her position. I mean Laura gets to look at Carmilla all day, who wouldn't want to do that.

In one week it was time for the royal wedding. Laura wanted to beg Carmilla not get married to the horrible Matthew. She wanted to tell Carmilla just how much she loved her and that she should be marrying her instead. She didn't even know if Carmilla was in love with her. Except for that one moment, last month right before Carmilla got engaged to Matthew.

FLASHBACK

It was another day and Laura was preparing Carmilla's dress for the day. Carmilla woke up and cheerily greeted her maid.

"Looks like someone slept well," Laura said starting the conversation.

"Yeah" Carmilla groaned speaking as if she had something more to say.

"You ok today?" Laura asked.

"Yeah I just had a crazy dream that's all," Carmilla said as she arose from the bed.

"Did you wanna talk about it?" Laura asked.

"No I'm fine now," Carmilla said.

Later in the day, Laura overheard Carmilla talking to her mother about this said dream.

"You cannot love her she is a maid, she doesn't have any money or a castle. Do you honestly think she would treat you how Matthew treats you?"

"But--," Carmilla looked to the floor because she wanted to disagree with her mother, but knew she couldn't.

"It was just a dream now remember the good, kind, caring man you have and go wash up for supper," Carmilla's mother said turning her feelings away.

Carmilla was in love with Laura and this conversation she accidentally overheard proved it.

END FLASHBACK

It made Laura sadder each day knowing that Carmilla was to be married to someone who didn't love her at all. Carmilla undressed from her nightgown and Laura took them to the closet to be hung up by another maid. She stared at Carmilla mostly naked body for a moment and then realized that Carmilla had caught her gaze. When Laura looked up Carmilla was smiling at her waiting for help with her dress. She hadn't minded Laura's eyes on her.

When the dress was on Laura smiled and then looked up at Carmilla.

"All set," Laura said as she tied the last bow.

"Can all the maids leave the room please," Carmilla yelled across the room.

Laura started to turn to leave until she felt an arm on hers.

"Laura...not you," Carmilla said very slowly.

Laura looked at Carmilla a bit confused. Carmilla looked around the room to make sure all the maids were gone. A second later Carmillas lips were on Lauras and all Laura saw was fireworks going off all around her. This was all she had ever wanted from Carmilla and now it was really happening.

"Wait," Laura said breaking off the kiss.

"What you don't like it? Did I make this all up in my head I'm so stupid," Carmilla whined.

"No you didn't make it all up I feel the exact same way it's just...," Laura said trailing off.

"It's just what?" Carmilla asked as she brushed Laura's hair out of her face.

"You are supposed to be getting married in a week," Laura sighed.

"Yeah well, that doesn't change the fact that I love you!" Carmilla said looking down at her feet a bit nervous.

Laura's heart was beating so fast. 'Did she just say she loves me?' she thought to herself.

"Carmilla I love you too but your mother," Laura spat out.

"What about my mother?" Carmilla asked.

"She would never approve," Laura said.

"What if we don't tell her...what if...what if..," Carmilla said searching for the right words to say. "What if we just run off together somewhere far away from here. I can leave my mom a note and we can go right now," Carmilla was now very excited.

"Carm I don't know," Laura said questioning the whole situation.

"Wait did you just call me Carm?" Carmilla said with a smile.

"Carmilla. I'm so sorry"

"No don't be sorry. I like it!"

"I will run away with you but, I have to get a few things from my house first," Laura chimed in.

Carmilla smiled a smile that Laura had never seen before.

"Meet me at one o'clock at the old clock tower," Laura said in a whisper into Carmilla's ear.

Carmilla kissed her and then they were disturbed by a maid calling from downstairs that it was time for breakfast.

"I'll see you at one," Laura said with a smile.

Hours later Laura stood with one suitcase at the clock tower checking her watch it was twelve fifty. Carmilla had ten minutes to be there. Laura was so excited she couldn't believe that she finally got to be with Carmilla.

A few minutes later there was Carmilla with two suitcases. Laura smiled so wide and Carmilla dropped her bags and kissed her new paramour.


End file.
